Sudao
|death=1939, Mayan city, Panama |profession=*Thug leader |allegiances=*Band of pillagers}} Sudao was the leader of a mercenary band of pillagers in Panama. In 1939, he had been hired by Magnus Völler to get the Jade Sphere from Indiana Jones. He had a stronghold in an ancient Mayan city in the Panama Jungle, and was an expert at wielding fire and fighting with a large staff. While Sudao's mastery of fire was a sight to behold, Indiana Jones was able to defeat him. Behind the scenes Jorge Belon provided the voice for Sudao in the Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings. Different adventures with Sudao Different versions of Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings have Sudao involved in different actions: *In the Wii/PS2 version: Sudao attacked the Jungle Village in Panama with his pillagers, setting fire to the buildings and scattering the natives. Sudao then took a crate of explosives to a Mayan combat arena at the entrance of the Mayan city near the Temple of the Cosmos. When Jones arrived, Sudao staged a duel, trapping them both within a large ring of fire. Swinging a pair of torches around, he would occasionally exhale to spew a large blast of flame at Jones. After breathing fire three times, Sudao would throw one of his torches at Jones and then stop to fill his mouth with more flammable fuel. Jones used these refueling breaks to whip and punch the fighter. Finally, Jones picked up one of Sudao's torches and hurled it at him. Sudao deflected the shot, and the torch flew out of the ring and into the crate of explosives. The temple facade was heavily damaged, and collapsed into the ring, crushing Sudao. *In the PSP version: Mister Sudao first appears at the docks where Jones hired a steamer. Sudao had come to the dock to tell the "Professor" to hand over the Jade Sphere and threatened to kill Maggie O'Malley if he didn't. Jones admitted he didn't know her. Sudao ordered Miguel, one of his henchmen, to shoot her. O'Malley screamed "No!" and raised her arms in surrender. Jones decided to hand over the orb, which Sudao took, and then left, ordering his men to kill Jones and O'Malley. Sudao encountered Jones again at the High Road in the Panama Jungle. When he spotted Jones, he ordered his men to hack down the bridge that Jones was trying to get across. As Jones defeated the thugs, Sudao yelled out that the jungle was their territory and he wanted Jones to stay out. Later, Sudao ordered a last group to stop Jones at all costs. Once Jones had tossed enough mercenaries off the bridge, Sudao turned and ran. Jones tracked Sudao to an ancient Mayan city, which he had made into his own private stronghold. Since Sudao knew the ruins by heart, Jones had a little difficulty keeping up with him. Along the way, Sudao briefly taunted Indiana from above, one room, telling him if Indy wanted the orb he would have to come and get it. Later they found Sudao was waiting for them. He claimed to be impressed that Jones had made it into his stronghold. However, Jones had him cornered, and told told him to hand over the sphere. Sudao offered to sell it to him for a price Jones could name. Jones countered that if he just gave the orb, Jones would let him walk out of there alive. Sudao believed the Jade Sphere would made him rich and didn't want to give it up without a fight. He started swinging his large staff at Jones, trying to hit him. Jones started tossing pots filled with noxious incense at Sudao to stun him. Several of Sudao's men tried to offer assistance, but Sudao claimed the fight with Jones. The pillagers then tried to attack O'Malley, but Jones defeated them one at a time and then was able to finish his fight with Sudao. With Sudao defeated, O'Malley grabbed the Jade Sphere and the pair left the room as it started to collapse. After Sudao's defeat, his men were willing to negotiate with Jones. *Concept art for Sudao shows him wielding a rifle. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings Scavenger Hunt'' Category:Characters appearing in video games Category:Panamanians Category:Deceased Category:Toughs, Musclemen & Hired Goons